Death Threat
by doubleblood
Summary: Bruce was tired of being used. He was tired of being forced in a certain direction, no matter what he felt was right. So he decided to do something about it.


**I just felt like posting something from my iPod. **

**Got some Science Bros in here. because if there's one thing I love as much as Science Boyfriends, it's Science Bros.**

**I also like to think that Bruce hates the hell out of Fury.**

* * *

"I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out."

Bruce wasn't looking for sympathy with these words. He wasn't searching for a way to end the fighting or show anyone that he truly didn't care for his condition.

He was looking for a reaction from only one person.

He got it from someone else.

Sorrow, regret, pain… everything that had ever haunted him. Every one of these emotions swirled in dark brown eyes. The bright blue glow the man emitted seemed to actually dim for a moment.

But the one person Bruce wanted to see with those emotions didn't flinch.

S.H.I.E.L.D. still didn't give a damn.

Fury actually had the balls to smirk.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of nowhere. There was no evidence of the Other Guy but a large hole in the… building? What was this, a barn?

"Well then son, you've got a condition."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's an understatement."

He could still feel the Hulk under his skin, growling, itching to get back to the Helicarrier and rip Fury to shreds.

That damn cyclops didn't regret a bit of it.

He put Bruce through all of this and didn't care.

"Do you know a way to New York?"

And Bruce was willing to let Hulk turn Fury into a broken mass with an eyepatch.

So long as Bruce got the first punch.

* * *

Loki was in handcuffs.

The fight was over and the city was beginning the cleanup.

Bruce was back, and he was pissed off.

He was dressed in a yellow shirt Tony had bought him and some dark purple denim jeans. His glasses sat perched perfectly on his nose and he looked like the epitome of adorable.

Until Fury showed up.

"Good job, Ave-"

Bruce broke from his conversation with Tony and Steve halfway through a sentence and walked over to the taller man, his fist connecting to his nose. The sickening crack that resulted made the beast inside smile.

The words that Bruce spoke/screamed to Fury had to be censored. The author wanted this story to be rated T, but she can tell you that it made Steve blush, confused Thor, amused Natasha, and made Clint and Tony slightly jealous.

"Doctor Banner." Steve finally spoke up, walking over and pulling him back with a light hand on his shoulder.

"You broke my damn nose!" Fury snapped.

"You deserve much worse, and if I wasn't so tired, you'd _get_ it!" Bruce growled back at him, his chest heaving in a desperate attempt to calm himself, "Because I have a nice friend who would _love_ more than anything to use you like he did Loki. The only difference is you aren't Asgardian. You. Won't. Sur_vive_. If I were you I would leave me alone. You'll stop pushing your problems into my face. Neither of us will be your puppet. Because next time Hulk sees you, there won't be a puny doctor in his head, urging him to stop. I'll be the voice urging him for just a little _more_ blood. To make your body unrecognizable to _anyone_. And when I come back, I'll make perfectly sure you're dead, no matter what condition you're in. I'll use the same gun I used on myself to _shoot_ you until I'm out of bullets." he turned, smiling gently at Steve. He walked back over to Tony, "I'd like to go to Candyland, please. If that's alright with you."

"You just broke Nick Fury's nose and then threatened his life in the most gruesome way I've ever heard." Tony stared at him in shock.

Bruce paused, "Sorry, I-"

"Marry me." Tony got onto one knee, "I love you. Marry me and we can live in scientific matrimony. I'll even construct an entire floor for the Hulk. I'll build a bunch of robots and make them look like Fury for him to rip to shreds and we can send videos to him."

Bruce paused, thinking, "Hm… okay." He chuckled.

"Hell yes!"


End file.
